


The Lightning Goddess

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz, fezwearingjellybananas



Series: The Marvellous Ladies of DC [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: It was supposed to be Iris' coronation day. Instead she finds herself cast out of Asgard, lost in a strange realm apparently called "New Mexico". But perhaps astrophysicist Barry Allen can help her find her way home.





	The Lightning Goddess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentMaryMargaretSkitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/gifts).



> Happy birthday to the wonderfully wonderful agentmarymargaretskitz! For you, one story from our Marvellous Ladies of DC AU, I hope you like it

“The wings seem a little ostentatious,” Wally said. “And I'm pretty sure that helmet’s still too big for you.”

“I guess Thor had a big head,” Iris said. Wally snorted.

“Seriously though, I'd wish you luck, but you don’t need it. You've got this. You'll be a great Queen, Iris.”

“As long as you stick around to help out.”

Wally smiled, and Iris took a deep breath.

A cheer went up as she entered the hall. She relaxed into the celebration as she walked up and kneeled in front of the room.

Eddie clapped from the front, and Wally snuck in next to him.

“Iris West, my daughter, do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?”

“I swear, Father.”

“And do you swear to preserve peace?”

“I swear.”

“Do you swear to cast aside all- Frost Giants.”

“Here?” her mother asked.

Her father banged his spear on the floor.

* * *

Asgard was one of the oldest of the Nine Realms.

Connected to the rest by Bifrost, the other realms looked to her to keep peace. The mountains reached high and were echoed on the underside. Sea surrounded them, the water cascading off the edge of the world, reaching out to the stars. The city shimmered gold and white at the base of the mountains, with lush, green fields surrounding them.

Asgard was beautiful, and Iris had spent her childhood in awe, exploring all she could.

But she’d read her history. She knew there had been battles. One of the largest had been against Jotunheim. But not for centuries.

Which did not explain why there were two Jotuns lying in their Vault.

“What if they had stolen one of the relics?” Iris asked.

“They didn’t,” her father said. “For all we know, these two were rogues, and they have been dealt with. I will not break our truce.”

“And if they weren’t rogues? Shouldn’t we find out?”

“What do you propose?”

“We visit Jotunheim, talk to Mardon, maybe there’s something-”

“This was one failed attempt,” Joe said. “Accusing Mardon could start a war.”

“Surely it’s better to know than to sit blindly if they are plotting something.”

“No, Iris.” He sighed. “You have a good heart, and one day you will be an excellent queen. But you can’t rush into situations like these.”

“I understand.”

“I'm sorry about your coronation.”

“Maybe next year.”

* * *

 Iris kicked the chair over. It wasn’t as if she wanted to be Queen. As the oldest child of King Joseph and Queen Francine, she’d always known she would be. And she was glad her father had chosen to stand aside for her, that he’d be there to guide her. She wouldn’t be thrust into the position at his death. And she had Wally, her little brother, he would help. And Eddie, her best friend. She’d accepted her duty, knowing she wouldn’t shoulder it alone.

And then there had been a break in. Asgard didn’t get break ins. Cecile saw everything.

How was it possible two Jotuns slipped in under her watch? And why was Iris’ father not investigating?

“It seemed your big day didn’t exactly go as planned.”

Iris turned as the new voice entered.

“Eobard.”

“I don’t think that’s what you’re angry about, is it?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Iris, we’re family, you can talk to me.”

“It feels bigger than just a one-off, a few rogue Jotuns. I can’t explain, something feels wrong.”

“Have you told your father?”

“He told me rushing off to Jotunheim could start a war.”

“It could,” Eobard said. “Mardon does take these things to heart. Perhaps Joe's right. But you have proved your instincts before. You'll know what to do.” Eobard left, and Wally and Eddie came through the door.

“What instincts?” Wally asked. “Ooh, fresh bread.” He made a bee line for the table.

“You just ate,” Eddie said. “How are you still hungry?”

“I have a big appetite. What instincts?”

“There’s something else going on,” Iris said.

“Oh no.”

“We can’t sit here and wait.”

“Dad told us not to.”

“And you always listen to him.”

“Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to not have a sister who enjoys running head first into danger.”

“You love me. Are you coming?”

“Absolutely not, Dad said no.”

“Where are you going?” Eddie asked.

“Jotunheim,” Iris said.

“That sounds like a terrible idea, Iris.”

“It’s the only way to know for sure.”

“No. No!” Eddie looked at her and relented. “Fine, but only because I know you'd go on your own if I didn’t go with you.”

They looked at Wally.

“I guess someone needs to make sure you don’t both die.”

* * *

The Bifrost stretched out across the sea and touched the sky. Even in darkness flickers of rainbow reflected off the water, and the stars were just as beautiful.

The guardian, Cecile, was waiting at the end.

“We're here to-”

“I know why you’re here, Iris. This plan is reckless.”

“You’re going to send us back, aren’t you?”

“Those Jotuns slipped past me and I don’t know how. I'm not going to send you back.”

Cecile pushed her sword into the end of the Bifrost.

“So, do you keep it open for us, or...” Wally trailed off.

“Keeping the Bifrost open could rip Jotunheim apart. I'll see when you want to come back.”

“Right.”

Cecile turned the sword, and Iris could feel herself hurtling across the galaxy.

* * *

Jotunheim was colder than she’d expected. They walked through the snow-covered mountains, not quite sure what they were looking for.

“This is a really, really bad idea,” Wally said.

Mark Mardon stood as they approached, and several Jotuns formed weapons around their hands.

“We were not expecting a visit from Asgardians.”

“Two Jotuns broke into our vault earlier,” Iris said. “I just wanted to know if you were aware.”

“Are you accusing me of sending them?”

“Of course not. We have kept peace for a thousand years, I honour that, I just...” Iris trailed off.

“We wanted to know if you were aware as there are Jotuns going against our truce and most likely your orders,” Eddie said. Mardon looked at him.

“Most likely?”

“Definitely!” Wally said. “Definitely against your orders, Iris, we should leave, right now.”

Iris nodded.

“Thank you for your time,” Iris said. “I apologise for any offence, it wasn’t intended.”

“You came to my kingdom and accused me of breaking the agreement of our truce.”

“No, no, I just wanted to make sure you-”

Mardon unsheathed his sword, and Iris gripped Mjolnir.

The Bifrost opened behind them, and Joe was stood there.

“All Father.”

“Mardon. These are children, they meant no disrespect by coming here. Our peace stands.”

“Leave now, Asgardian, and I'll consider it.”

Mardon turned away, and the Bifrost pulled them in.

“I told you not to go to Jotunheim,” Joe said when they reached Asgard. “Did I not make myself clear?”

“Come along, Edward,” Eobard said. Eddie gave Iris a tiny wave as he followed his uncle.

“Iris,” Joe said.

“I'm sorry. But there is more to this than those two Jotuns, I can feel it, Dad.”

“You nearly started a war.”

“It was an accident.”

“An accident that would have cost thousands of lives and would have been avoided if you had listened to me.”

“I'm sorry. But if you had just listened to me-”

“Iris. You disobeyed me. This isn’t you and Wally hiding in the library to play after your mother and I told you to go to bed, these actions have consequences, and I can’t ignore this just because you’re my daughter.”

“I’m sorry, Dad.”

“I know. And I’m sorry. I don’t want to do this. Iris, you have endangered the Nine Realms.”

“Dad, don’t,” Wally said.

“You disobeyed a direct order from your king. You endangered innocent lives, including your brother’s, because you were rash. I hereby strip you of your powers, and your rank.” Mjolnir flew from her hand to Joe's. “And cast you out until you prove worthy.”

“Dad,” Wally said. “Dad, no, it wasn’t just Iris-”

The Bifrost opened and pulled Iris backwards.

The next thing she knew something large hit her.

* * *

“If she needs CPR, I know how those work.”

“And my dad's a doctor, remember? She’s breathing, she seems conscious.”

“This is your fault, by the way, you grabbed the steering wheel.”

“Thanks, Cisco. Miss, can you hear us?”

Iris sat up and looked at the three strange men. The lanky one was the one speaking.

“Miss?”

“What Realm is this?”

“New Mexico?” his long-haired friend- the voice he’d called Cisco- said. “Where did you come from?”

“Harry, look at this.” The lanky one seemed very excited by the marks from the Bifrost. “Do we have time for soil samples?”

“I think we should take her to a hospital.”

“She seems fine. Miss, do you remember your name?”

“Iris.”

“You see, she’s fine.”

“Barry.”

Iris ignored them, stood, and faced the sky.

“Father! Cecile! Wally? Wally, tell Dad I'm sorry!”

“Yeah, she needs a hospital,” Cisco said.

“So, you and Harry go, and I'll collect samples,” Barry said.

“And leave you alone in the desert at night?”

“Is this Neiflheim? Alfheim?”

“I told you, New Mexico,” Cisco said. “It’s in America? What’s an Alfheim?”

“Where is Mjolnir? Where is my brother?”

“Okay, calm down,” Barry said. “We can help you find your brother, just tell us where-”

A bolt of lightning hit Iris from behind and she fell to the floor.

* * *

A woman was standing over Iris when she woke, with some form of small dagger.

“You’re up,” she said. “No need to be alarmed, we're just taking a little blood.”

“No.”

“All right.” She put down the weapon. “The people who brought you in said you were acting very strangely, we just want to help. Have you been drinking this evening, ma'am?”

“Of course. I must leave, I must find my brother.”

“We can help with that. First you need to let us look at you. We just want to help.”

“Then find a healing stone.”

“Right. Ma'am, you have just been drinking, haven’t you?”

* * *

The strange healing place eventually let her go. Iris walked outside.

A large thing hit her again.

“I am so sorry,” Barry said.

“Dude. I am never letting you drive again.”

“It was an accident, Cisco. Both times. I am so sorry.”

“This Realm is odd,” Iris said. “Midgard.”

“Should we take her back inside?” Cisco asked.

“Let’s get you some clothes,” Barry said.

“I’ll drive,” Harry said. “Before you two cause any more accidents.”

* * *

The clothes were ill fitting, but they would suffice.

“Sorry I tased you!” Cisco yelled.

“Why do you even have a taser?” Barry asked. “Is that even legal?”

“I needed the parts for something cooler. Hey, no, don’t touch that!” Cisco pulled the object Iris had picked up from her hand. “It might explode.”

“I see. Thank you for the clothes.”

“Don’t mention it,” Barry said.

“Why do you still have Becky's clothes?” Cisco asked.

“I guess she left them here, and they were the only ones that would fit. I’ll post them back.”

“Or...”

“Cisco. Becky was nice, she just didn’t like long distance, and I didn’t know how long we’d be out here.”

“Who is Becky?” Iris asked.

“Barry's ex,” Cisco said. “I did not like her. Cisco Ramon, nice to meet you. This is Barry Allen, and that’s Harrison Wells. We call him Harry. He says he hates it, but we know he loves us really.”

“I am pleased to make your acquaintance. I must find my brother.”

“We can help with that,” Barry said. “But first, that’s you, right?” He showed her a picture of the Bifrost. “How did you get in there?”

“My father cast me out of Asgard.”

“Asgard,” Harrison chuckled. “Barry, let it go.”

“Do you have a feasting hall?”

“There’s a diner down the street?” Cisco said.

* * *

“How did you get inside the phenomenon?” Barry asked. “What was it like? Where’s Asgard?”

“Where are you putting all this food?” Cisco asked. “That’s your third plate of eggs, they’re good eggs, but that is a lot, and no offence, but you are not a large person.”

“This drink is nice,” Iris said. She finished it and threw the tankard on the floor. It smashed.

“Woah, hey,” Barry said.

“Sorry, Stacey!” Cisco said.

“What was that?” Barry asked.

“I intended to ask for another,” Iris said.

“That might be how things work on Asgard, but throwing things is rude here, we just ask nicely.”

“I apologise. Things are different here.”

“Evidently so,” Harrison said.

The door opened. The two who walked in were talking about some mortal thing that had fallen from the sky, but Barry and Harrison seemed interested. Iris finished off her eggs.

“I think we need to record this,” Cisco said. He raised an object. “Smile.” Iris obliged, and he seemed happy with the result.

“...could lift it.” Iris looked over.

“Even broke Stan's truck. It didn’t budge.”

Iris stood up and walked over to them.

“Where was this?” she asked.

“Fifty miles west of here,” he replied.

“Thank you.” She turned to leave, and one called after her as she opened the door.

“I wouldn’t bother, the Feds will have it surrounded by now.”

Iris nodded and started to walk.

“Hey, wait!” Barry ran after her. Iris stopped. “Where are you going?”

“Fifty miles west of here.”

“Why?”

“It was not a, what did they call it?”

“A satellite?”

“That was not what fell.”

“Who are you? Seriously. You fall out the sky, eat three plates of eggs, then know what this thing no one can move out in the desert is?”

“Its name is Mjolnir.”

“Right. Fifty miles is a long way to walk.”

“I would be grateful for assistance.”

“Sure, yeah, let me-”

“Barry, can I talk to you?” Harrison asked. Barry nodded and moved away slightly. “She’s delusional.”

“That seems quite harsh.”

“Mjolnir? Asgard? Next thing you know she'll be saying she’s Thor. They’re from Norse mythology.”

“She was in the sky, Harry. She could have the proof I need to-”

“You’re already close. I wouldn’t have flown out here if you had nothing.”

“Harry might have a point,” Cisco said. “I meant about you already having something. She’s a bit odd, but Barry hit her with a car twice, she’s probably got a head trauma or something.”

“Thank you, Cisco,” Barry said.

“You’re welcome. Also, I don’t think you should do anything that gets you in trouble with the government, it seems like a bad idea. Because if you get in trouble with them, I will try and help you, then get in trouble, then you’ve met Dante, he’ll notice I’m in trouble then try and do something, so then he’ll be in trouble, and then Dad will probably ground us forever even though we’re both adults. And your parents will not be happy with you either.”

“Fine.” Barry turned back around and faced Iris. “I have to get back to my lab, we have soil samples to process.”

“Then thank you for all you have done, Barry Allen.” Iris smiled. “The thing you are looking for is called the Bifrost.”

“Thanks. I guess this is goodbye.”

“Farewell. Farewell, Cisco, Harrison.”

Iris watched them leave.

“Now, where do I find a horse?”

* * *

The man seemed confused by the concept of riding. Perhaps it had fallen out of fashion in Midgard due to the, what had Barry called them, cars.

“Hey, Iris!” She turned, and Barry waved from outside. “Still need a lift?”

“I thought you were experimenting.”

“All our equipment's been taken by the government. Some organisation calling itself A.R.G.U.S., Harry said he had a colleague once who had a run in with them, and then she dropped off the face of the planet.”

“How?”

“It’s an expression, it means she disappeared and he hasn’t heard from her since.”

“I see. I would be grateful for a lift.”

Barry smiled, and opened the other door.

* * *

Barry Allen was fascinated by the universe. He talked about the stars, about satellites and human space exploration, about his theories on the Bifrost, or Einstein-Rosen bridges as he called it. He looked so happy and so in awe, Iris just sat back and let him talk.

As soon as she had Mjolnir, she would show him the Bifrost. Perhaps even Asgard.

“Sorry,” Barry said. “I think I got a bit carried away.”

“No,” Iris said. “It is fascinating. Not how my father explained the universe at all.”

“You said he cast you out. Do you not get on?”

“Better than some. I gave him no choice, I disobeyed him and nearly brought war on the Nine Realms.”

“Harry wasn’t right, was he, you’re not going to say you’re Thor, are you?”

“No, but that was the name of my great-grandfather.”

“Oh. I guess that’s something. You’re a goddess?”

“An Asgardian. Perhaps your ancestors and mine shared common stories and Asgard was named from them, I don’t know.”

“So, you’re an alien,” Barry said.

“I suppose, to you. I am not from Earth.”

“Are there others out there too? Other aliens?”

“Many. Very few, if any, will have visited Earth though. Why did you choose to study the stars?”

“My mother does. She gave me her old telescope for my eleventh birthday and showed me Orion's nebula. It was a toss up between astrophysics and forensic science at one point, but I loved the stars.”

“They are spectacular,” Iris said. “Yours are very different from mine.”

“We should probably stop for a minute, maybe eat something,” Barry said. “It'll be easier for you to sneak in when it’s dark. Hopefully Cisco can distract Harry for that long.”

* * *

The crater left by Mjolnir was surrounded by a fence, and large tubes had been built around it. People dressed in black patrolled around it.

“That’s definitely not a satellite,” Barry said. “They would have hauled it away, not brought the whole army in to guard it. How are you going to get down there?”

“I can get in, and once I have Mjolnir, I can fly out. Stay out of sight.”

“Harry is going to kill me,” Barry muttered as Iris slipped down the side.

She climbed through a hole in the fence and knocked out two guards. Rain poured down despite the clear skies above Barry, Mjolnir was definitely here.

More of the guards ran as Iris found her way into the tube (through the wall, it seemed as thin as paper), and she smiled. They may have numbers on her side, but she was Asgardian.

She knocked them to their feet as she forced her way through. Mjolnir was indeed at the centre, and Iris reached for it.

It didn’t move.

She pulled, but Mjolnir wouldn’t move.

Iris sank to her knees and allowed her hands to be pulled behind her back.

* * *

The room was very white. Iris had no doubt she would be able to get out easily, but without Mjolnir, what was the point? She was stranded on Earth. Clearly her father had sent it hoping she would find her way back, but she couldn’t.

He'd said worthy. She was trying, but what did worthy mean?

A lady walked in.

“My name is Agent Vasquez. I'd be very interested in knowing yours.”

Iris didn’t answer. These people stole Barry's work; clearly, they could not be trusted.

“Then perhaps you’ll to interested in telling me where you learnt to fight like that. Or what that object is, and why it was so important you reached it.”

The door opened, and Agent Vasquez talked quietly to the lady in red.

“Wait here,” she said to Iris. The door closed.

“It does hurt to see you like this.”

“Eobard?”

“So cruel, putting the hammer so close, knowing you can never lift it again.”

“What’s happened?”

“I am sorry, Iris. Your father, the throne has always been a burden for him, and the pain of loosing you was too much for him to bear.”

“No.”

“He died in his sleep. I hope that brings some comfort.”

“And Wally?”

“Your brother has elected me regent until he finishes grieving.”

“He’s all right.”

“He is, yes.”

“Can I see him?”

“No. He blames you and wishes for you to remain in exile. He has even forbidden all further visits. This is goodbye, Iris.”

“I understand. When he’s ready, tell him I'm sorry?”

“Of course.” Eobard vanished.

“Goodbye,” Iris murmured.

“But I just got back,” Agent Vasquez said. “So, the 0-8-4, what is it?”

* * *

Iris allowed the two guards to escort her out the room. Harry was waiting there.

“Becky, there you are,” he said.

“Yes,” Iris said. Harry seemed to have a plan.

“Come on, let’s get out of here, Barry and Cisco are worried about you.”

He lead her away, and Iris spotted a book on the edge of the table. Barry had been clutching that when they ate this morning. She slipped it off the table.

“Doctor Wells,” Agent Vasquez called. “Keep away from the bars.”

“Where are we going?” Iris asked.

“To find a bar,” Harry said. “I need a drink.”

* * *

Harry ordered two large tankards of beer, though they seemed to be made of glass.

“Barry told me what you said, about Asgard, and aliens, and space travel. He believes you. Cisco does as well.”

“You do not.”

“I don’t disbelieve you. I’m a scientist, my job is to explore new possibilities. But I do, for some reason, care about those boys, and whether you’re telling the truth or not, you’re dangerous. Barry just ran after you without thinking.”

“I apologise. I didn’t think, I meant him no harm.”

“Barry can be just as reckless as you, you know. I was his tutor when he was studying, and his mother and I have crossed paths many times over the years. He gets caught up in the science and rushes in. But he's a good kid. You need to leave him alone before someone gets hurt.”

“I understand.”

“Excellent. Then let’s drink.”

Harry picked up his tankard and Iris followed.

She watched, waiting for him to put it down, and he seemed to be doing the same thing.

Iris smiled. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Barry opened the door.

“Harry, is he all right? What happened?”

“Beer,” Iris said.

“His bed's this way,” Cisco said. Iris put him down.

“You aliens know how to drink,” Harry said. He hiccupped.

“Why don’t you get some sleep,” Cisco said.

“I have something for you,” Iris said. She pulled out Barry’s notebook. “I'm sorry it couldn’t be more.”

“No, this is great,” Barry said. “This is all my research; Cisco and I can build equipment again from this.”

“Then I'm glad.”

“Ask her about the Bifrost,” Cisco said.

“Could we go outside?” Barry asked. Iris nodded. A small fire was burning, and three chairs were around it. Barry sat on one, and Iris sat next to him. “It’s easier to think out here sometimes. The sky's so much clearer than in the city. I love Central, it’s home, but there’s so many more stars out here.”

“It is beautiful,” Iris agreed. “Asgard is mostly the city. The palace is at the centre, surrounded by the ocean. It’s flat, our world, not like yours. The Bifrost stretches across the ocean, and out to the skies. May I?”

Barry handed her his notebook and a pencil.

“There are Nine Realms. Midgard, which is Earth, Jotunheim, Alfheim, Neiflheim, Vanaheim, Muspelheim, Svartalfheim, Helheim, and Asgard.”

“Held up by the branches of Yggdrasil,” Barry said. “Harry found a book on Norse mythology in the library, Cisco and I did some reading.”

“The Bifrost allows us to travel between them.”

“So, it is an Einstein-Rosen bridge. How does it work?”

“I don’t know exactly. Cecile, the guardian, might. Or perhaps there’s something in the library.”

“I'll work it out,” Barry said. He yawned. “I'm sorry.”

“I can explain in the morning.”

Cisco came outside as Barry drifted off. He had blankets and tucked one around Barry. He passed the other to Iris.

“It’s been a long day,” Cisco said. “So, you’re really an alien? From space?”

“Yes,” Iris said.

“Cool. I knew there were aliens, it’s why I came down here to help Barry.”

“You are not an astrophysicist?”

“No, I’m an engineer.”

“He helped build most of my equipment,” Barry said. “He’s the best.”

“We should get some sleep,” Cisco said. “Both of us are terrible without sleep.”

Barry wobbled a little as he got to his feet, and Iris caught his elbow. He smiled.

“Thanks.”

* * *

Harry groaned as he swallowed something and sat down.

Barry pulled out a bowl.

“Pancakes, anyone?”

“What is a pancake?” Iris asked.

“I can show you.” Barry smiled and pulled some things out the cupboards. “You mix flour, milk, and eggs together.” He poured the three things into the bowl and Cisco borrowed the milk to pour some into glass. Barry mixed quickly, and Iris watched with interest. He poured some of the contents of the bowl into a pan, and she watched as it cooked.

Barry smiled, picked the pan up, and flipped it. It landed in the pan again, the other way up.

“That’s very impressive,” Iris said.

“Oh. Thank you. Here.” He slid the pancake onto a plate. “Try it.”

Iris took a bite.

“It’s nice.”

“It’s better with toppings,” Cisco said. “Fruit, honey, or lemon and sugar?”

* * *

Barry sat down to eat last. He smiled at Iris. He was sweet, Barry Allen. They were all kind. Being stuck on Earth wouldn’t be so bad if it was with them.

“So, we still don’t have enough evidence,” he said.

“How's that?” Cisco asked. Wally and Eddie were standing outside. “Erm.”

Iris opened the door.

“We found you!” Eddie said.

“What are you doing here?” Iris asked.

“Looking for you,” Wally said. “Why else would we be here?”

“Eobard said-”

“Eobard's goal is the throne,” Eddie said. “He manipulated you into going to Jotunheim, your father was seen with him last before falling to the Odin sleep, and you know Joe's never needed it before. That means it’s just Wally between him and the throne.”

“He said you hated me.”

“Why would you believe him?” Wally asked. “Iris, you’re my sister.”

“Oh, you’re the brother she was getting worried about,” Cisco said.

“I thought perhaps you would be in trouble too, and it was my fault,” Iris said.

“I'm fine,” Wally said.

“These are my new friends, Barry, Cisco, and Harry. This is my brother, Wally, and our friend, Eddie.”

“Nice to meet you,” Barry said. He offered his hand and Eddie shook it. “Yep, definitely aliens.” Barry, Cisco, and Harry all seemed slightly in awe of Wally and Eddie's armours.

“Iris, you have to come back with us,” Eddie said.

“I can’t. I can’t lift Mjolnir. Wally, it’s your throne.”

“But I need you,” Wally said. “I can’t do it, I need you.”

“You can, I believe in you.”

“I don’t want it. I don’t want to lose you.”

The ground shook.

“What was that?” Harry asked.

“Nothing good,” Eddie said. They walked outside in time to see an explosion on the horizon.

“You have to leave,” Iris said.

“What was that?” Cisco asked.

“The Destroyer.”

“Where are you going?” Barry asked.

“I can’t fight it, not like this, but I can help protect others.”

“Then I'm staying too.”

“You'd be in danger. This is reck-”

“No,” Harry interrupted. “No, he’s right. We can help evacuate people.” He nodded at Iris. “Cisco, Barry, stick together.”

They nodded and headed off together. Harry went in the other direction.

“Good luck,” Iris said.

“We've got this,” Eddie said.

She ran to help some people out a shop. People helped each other, and Iris caught sight of Barry and Cisco, and of Harry.

The Destroyer aimed at Wally first, and Iris shielded some people from the blast. They ran, and Wally went flying.

Eddie jumped in, distracting it, giving Wally enough time to get himself up again.

Iris lost sight of him for a moment, until he jumped from the Destroyer's back. Eddie looked hurt as well, and there were still people...

“Stay there,” Iris said.

“I can still fight,” Wally said. He tried to get up, and Iris rested a hand on his shoulder.

“No. I'm not losing you. You're my little brother, it’s my job to protect you.”

“You’re just a mortal, Iris.”

“We're all mortal, Wally. Some of us just live longer.”

“Think it through.”

“I have. I'd rather give my life than let you lose yours.”

“Iris!”

She walked up the road, facing the Destroyer. Barry called from behind her, but she could hear Harry holding him back.

Good.

“I know you can hear me, Eobard.” The Destroyer faced her. “And I know what you want. So here I am. Just don’t hurt anyone else.”

The Destroyer turned away, and for a moment, Iris thought he was surrendering.

The metal was cold, and the crack rang in her ears. Wally and Barry both screamed, and she could feel someone on her chest.

“Don’t be dead, don’t be dead, don’t be-”

Her ears were still ringing, drowning out everything, but the pain was lessening. Perhaps dying wasn’t so bad. The others were safe, that was what was important.

Iris could feel lightning in her veins.

Oh.

“Get back!” Harry said.

Mjolnir flew to her hand, and Iris stood. Her armour formed around her, and she flew, straight to the Destroyer. Storm clouds gathered around her, circling and circling, and lightning flashed amongst the beams from the Destroyer. She dodged and deflected and threw lightning at it.

And flew.

The clouds dissipated, Iris landed, and the Destroyer fell to the ground, destroyed.

Cisco seemed speechless.

“So, this is how you normally look?” Barry asked. He gestured to Iris' cape and armour.

“Usually,” she said.

“Woah.”

“We need to go back to Asgard,” Eddie said.

Some cars pulled up and Agent Vasquez stepped out.

“Ms Cooper. I think you should start explaining.”

“I will,” Iris said. “But there is something I need to do first. Barry, would you like to see the Bifrost?”

“Please,” he said. Iris wrapped an arm around him and took off. “This is amazing.”

* * *

Harry wasn’t far behind, in the van with Cisco, Eddie, and Wally.

“Cecile, open the Bifrost!” Iris called. Nothing.

“Something must have happened,” Eddie said.

“You okay?” Barry asked Cisco.

“Fine. Am I dreaming?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Cool.”

“Cecile?” Iris tried again. Nothing.

And then the Bifrost opened, light streaming down.

“Woah,” Cisco said. “Guess who brought a camera?”

“I need to go,” Iris said.

“I know,” Barry said. “Farewell, Iris.”

“I'll come back.” Her eyes met Barry's. “I promise.”

He leaned down and kissed her.

“I'll wait.”

Iris stepped back into the Bifrost.

* * *

The first thing she saw was the shattered ice. Iris gripped Mjolnir.

“I'll get Wally to a healing chamber,” Eddie said. “You go.”

Iris nodded and took off.

She reached her father’s chamber just in time to step between Eobard and her mother.

“Iris,” Francine said.

“I see you survived,” Eobard said. “But what about your dear brother?”

“What happened to Wally?” Francine asked.

“Eobard sent the Destroyer. He's hurt, but he'll be fine, Mother.”

Eobard brought his spear round as Iris was distracted and knocked her across the room. He ran, and Iris grabbed Mjolnir.

“I'll get him,” she promised. She looked down at her father lying still, and Mardon on the floor with her mother’s sword lying close. Iris ran out the room.

The Bifrost was opening, and Iris jumped from the window. Mjolnir caught her, and she flew back across the bridge.

The Bifrost was frozen open.

“You'll destroy Jotunheim.”

“Yes, that is rather the point,” Eobard said. “I had intended to do this far more discreetly, but you are very persistent, aren’t you?”

“Why?”

“You and your brother are the only things standing between me and the throne. I had you out the way and assumed that if Mardon killed your father your brother would be so distraught he'd go to war and get himself killed as well. I didn’t anticipate your mother striking first.”

“Seems like you underestimated all of us,” Iris said.

“A mistake I won’t make again. This will create a war, Iris. And you’re always so ready to rush in, with Wally hot on your heels.”

“No. I won’t let him. Whatever it takes to keep the peace and keep people safe.”

“Is this all that Midgardian boy? Perhaps I should visit him.”

“No, it’s not, and no, you won’t. Turn it off, Eobard.”

“No.”

Iris raised Mjolnir, summoning lightning, aiming it at the Bifrost. Eobard blocked it and forced Iris back.

She swung Mjolnir and he dodged, and she dodged his spear, and they fought, and fought, until he was hanging from the edge of the Bifrost. Iris reached out, and he vanished.

His spear pushed her to the ground.

“Did you forget I inherited some other tricks from my family, Iris?”

Images of him surrounded her, all laughing, and Iris couldn’t tell which was the real him.

She summoned Mjolnir and brought it down.

The images faded, and the real Eobard flew back. Iris put Mjolnir on his chest.

The Bifrost was still on, and she couldn’t see a way to turn it off.

“You can’t stop it!” Eobard said. “You've lost!”

“No.” Mjolnir flew to her hand and Iris raised it above her head. “I'm sorry, Barry.”

She brought it down, the bridge cracked. Iris hit the bridge again, and again.

She hit it once more, and Eobard went flying, the Bifrost fell, and Iris was falling, falling-

Someone grabbed her hand.

“I've got you,” her father said. “I've got you, Iris.”

She looked down in time to see Eobard fall to the void below.

“I've got you.”

Her father pulled her back up onto what was left of the bridge. He hugged her.

“I shouldn’t have sent you away.”

“You gave me a way home, and I think I was exactly where I needed to be.”

“You'll have to tell me everything.”

“It’s a long walk back to the palace.”

* * *

Wally and Eddie were back up on their feet in no time, and eager to tell everyone about their encounter with the Destroyer.

Iris excused herself from the feast. Her father was looking out over Asgard, and Iris joined him.

“We can reorganise the coronation, now you’re back.”

“Not yet,” Iris said. He looked at her. “I don’t think I'm quite ready yet. No need to rush into it.”

“I see. Perhaps next year.”

“Perhaps. I promised him I'd go back.”

“There’s always a way. You should talk to Cecile. She can still see your new friends.”

* * *

Cecile was standing at the edge of the Bifrost, looking out across the stars. She smiled at Iris.

“They’re looking for you.”

“They’re all right?”

“Yes. If you don’t find a way back, I'm quite sure Barry, Cisco, and Harry will find a way here.”

“Some day.”

“Some day.”


End file.
